Me and You
by DarkAngels911
Summary: As I was observing the beautiful scenery, I never seen the most beautiful blonde I lay my eyes upon on. That's the moment when I notice something, an angel.


**Disclaimer: I do not **_**own**_** any characters in any typical story. I do own my story plot, so please enjoy reading it.**

**Summary: **As I was observing the beautiful scenery, I never seen the most beautiful blonde I lay my eyes upon on. That's the moment when I notice something, an angel.

Loud noises were everywhere as I walked through the busy city of Manhattan. It was still in the afternoon. A smile came upon my face, as I observe the city with people. People were going to work, while many children were off too school.

I am the only child in my family. My job is a photography, in which I liked to take pictures of scenery and objects. I looked at the time on a clock tower; it read 5:30 p.m. I saw thousands of people walking by the busy city. So I started walking again in case I got caught up.

I stepped into my favorite coffee shop that was located in the lower side of Manhattan. The moment I stepped in the shop, a vanilla coffee scent have welcome me with a smile. Inside the coffee shop was a small shop with staff members and a few people. The coffee shop wasn't that big at all, in which I loved. I love this simple place because of coffee scent which reminds me of my home that I missed. I quickly ordered a vanilla cappuccino and waited.

A smile came upon my face, as I observe the workers and adults that were talking so cheerfully with bright smiles on their faces. As I observe, I started too hesitated as a blonde angel caught my eyes. She is very beautiful. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, with side bangs. She was dress in a simple blue blouse, and white shorts. Her height seems to be around 5'3. She was also sitting my favorite area, the sofa and by the window seats.

I couldn't look anywhere else but her. Her eye has caught my gaze and I was held under her spell. Her deep blue eyes were so beautiful that I could search deeper. Surprisingly, I couldn't look away. It was quite shocking when it never happened to me before. I wasn't sure if she have notice me that I was looking, or I was aware of what was happening to me.

A feeling of surprise was written over my face. I didn't know what was going on until I saw her, and I couldn't stop. Suddenly a voice has snapped me out of the sudden spell that she has over me.

"Miss, your coffee is ready." Said the cashier while putting my order on the waiting area

I snap out of it, and suddenly I remember what I was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry. How much is it in total?"

"Is $5.00" said the same cashier, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, thank you." I replied with a smile, as I took my waiting order. I grabbed a straw and add extra sugar into my coffee. Slowly, I walked to my favorite window seat and sat down.

For some reasons I was feeling calm, and surprise. I never did that with anyone before in my entire life time. A feeling of calmness was surrounding me when I slowly took a sip of my coffee. While I was drinking my coffee, I looked out the window and started to observe.

I like observing people from time to time, not to be a stalker but to learn what they like. I don't have to ask people what kind of things you like to do, when all you do is listen and see with your eyes. But today was an interesting afternoon, and I have nothing to do but take pictures of my clients.

I have to say the city is always busy nowadays with different kind of people. My job as a photographer is to take beautiful pictures in a beautiful place. As I observe the people walking by, a kid walked by with his parents. I smiled as it reminds me of my childhood memories.

I started studying photography at the age of 16. And I do enjoy my job taking beautiful pictures of people. A beautiful picture can be beautiful if you know how to make it. As I slowly sip my coffee, my eyes travel to the blonde angel I had seen a moment long ago.

A feeling washed over me as I was studying her while drinking. Suddenly her eyes capture me.

2nd POV

While, I was sitting in my favorite sofa spot in the coffee shop, I looked around the place. It was just exactly how I recognize it as I went there as a little girl with my mother. Is a simple coffee place and that's how I like it because is simple.

I love sitting by the sofa area and feeling the richness of leather of the sofas. It makes me feel warm, just like home. A simple music of Christianity was running through the coffee place as I close my eyes and listen to the music. Suddenly, I felt a gaze upon me as I was listening to the music and welcoming the coffee scent.

An aquamarine beauty has stepped in not long ago. A sudden sensation has told me something about this angel that is across from me. I opened my eyes, and I found her gaze and held it there until she couldn't look away from me. She was dress in a simple purple tank and ebony dark mini shorts. Her hair was aquamarine, which reaches down to her mid back. Her hair was also wavy that matches her blue eyes.

A smile appeared onto my lips as I notice she was still observing me from afar. She was alone just as I was. I watched her as our eyes met. Her blue eyes just like mine, deep and simple. I never saw anyone as beautiful as her, that's when I know she was the one I've been looking for, the angel of my life.


End file.
